Hall8ween: Redemption
by teenage casualty
Summary: Following the events of H20 where John Tate is now in college and trying to live a normal life but Halloween is approaching again...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...


HALL8WEEN REDEMPTION  
  
A screenplay by Robert Perkins  
  
  
  
FADE IN:  
  
A large western style building sits before us. It is shrouded in moonlight. A car pulls up to it and a man gets out.  
  
INT. MED SCHOOL-NIGHT  
  
The man enters the building through two heavy wooden doors. He stumbles around in the dark looking for a light switch.  
  
The man's HAND sweeps along the wall, searching. He finds the light switch and flips it.  
  
The corridor the man is in is filled with light, and then covered in darkness as the building's power goes out.  
  
MAN Damn it!  
  
The man removes his flashlight from his belt and moves down the hall, the beam of light from the flashlight bouncing off the walls. The man goes through a door at the end of the hall.  
  
INT. RECORD ROOM-NIGHT  
  
The man enters, for a moment raising his hand to search for a light switch, but then he remembers the power is out. He moves about endless rows of shelves until ringing breaks the eerie silence. The man jogs down an isle to an open space in the room. There are a few tables scattered about and a door in the back with an EXIT sign above it. The door stands open, a wind from outside blowing inside.  
  
The man moves to the door, shuts it, the ringing stopping, and then looks around frightened. He walks back down the isle until he hears something fall behind him.  
  
The man whips around, seeing nothing. But behind him, hidden in the shadows, a pale, white mask stands out.  
  
As the man turns back around the mask falls back into the shadows. As the man approaches the door, there is the sound of something falling, this time louder. The man strides down the isle towards the origin of the noise. As he walks past a shelf, in front of him a large man steps out, blocking the man's path.  
  
The man falls to the ground, his flashlight shooting up revealing the man the stepped in his way. It is Mike, 43, a large man dressed in security guard clothes. We see the man we have been following finally; he is Paul, 36, a thin man also in security guard clothes.  
  
PAUL Jesus, Mike you scared the hell out of me!  
  
MIKE Why so jumpy?  
  
Paul stands up, dusting himself off.  
  
PAUL Did you open the door?  
  
MIKE No, I thought you did. That's why I came here looking for you.  
  
PAUL Oh.Well isn't you're shift up?  
  
MIKE Yeah, I was just leaving. Well see you tomorrow, Paul. Don't let Halloween get to you.  
  
PAUL It's not Halloween yet.  
  
Mike turns around and leaves. Paul continues to do his search.  
  
ANGLE ON PAUL: We see the door to the Record Room swing open.  
  
Paul swings around searching with his light.  
  
PAUL I though you left?  
  
No one responds.  
  
PAUL Someone there? Hello?  
  
Again, no answer.  
  
PAUL This is city property! I suggest you leave or I'll call the police!  
  
Paul looks around then walks over to a phone in the back of the room. He lifts the receiver to his head but hears no dial tone.  
  
PAUL  
  
What the hell?!  
  
ANGLE ON PAUL: As we see a dark shape move across the room behind him.  
  
Paul swings around but the shape is gone.  
  
Paul looks worried as he looks desperately around for the intruder.  
  
ANGLE ON PAUL: As he backs up then hits a large object, frightening him.  
  
Paul looks around seeing he has hit a shelf. He moves into the isle where at the end of the isle Paul sees THE SHAPE, standing there, white mask standing out in the dark.  
  
PAUL Who are you? You realize that you are breaking and entering?  
  
THE SHAPE stands there a moment before moving behind a shelf.  
  
Paul slides behind a shelf, attempting to make his way to the door. He breaks into a run, his footsteps heavy on the hard wood floor. We hear police sirens in the distance, approaching the old building.  
  
ANGLE ON PAUL: As he hears a noise behind him causing him to spin around, revealing nothing. Paul turns back around before bumping into MIKE.  
  
PAUL Second time tonight you've scared me! Did you call the police?  
  
MIKE Yeah, I heard you yelling so I thought you were in trouble. Hope you didn't mind?  
  
PAUL I'm grateful.  
  
Then as we hear police cars stop outside a ringing begins, coming from the back door being opened.  
  
Paul and Mike run into the open area of the small room as police come in through the main door behind Paul and Mike.  
  
ANGLE ON PAUL AND MIKE: As they approach a table, curious looks on they're faces.  
  
PAULS POV- We see a file sitting open on the table, a profile on LAURIE STRODE. Listed is current realities and they're location. We look down to the bottom of the list where we see written: JOHN TATE, AGE: 22, CURRENT LOCATION: SHAPLEIGH, MAINE. Beside the information is a picture of JOHN TATE, he is 17 in the picture. But the picture is distorted as it has a large tear down the middle.  
  
DISSLOVE TO:  
  
SUPROMISE: SHAPLEIGH, MAINE OCTOBER 30, 2002  
  
EXT. STREET-DAY  
  
A young woman, Amber Browne, 20, a beautiful girl who looks intelligent walks down a quiet suburban road, only a few houses are scattered about. She holds her arms close to her, warming her body from a chilly October wind. Amber walks alone, no one is outside, and the small neighborhood seems dead. Then suddenly, the roar of a supped up Dodge Charger breaks the peaceful silence.  
  
Amber turns around to see the car rolling down the street towards her. It stops at the curb and the driver rolls the tinted passenger window down.  
  
Amber walks up to the care and looks inside.  
  
AMBER'S POV: Of the driver, sitting in comfy leather seats is Todd, 21, a thin, lanky young man with short curly hair. He doesn't seem to match the car.  
  
TODD Wanna ride young lady?  
  
AMBER (sarcastically) Sorry, Todd, I'm waiting for.  
  
ANGLE ON AMBER: As a man moves up behind her and grabs her. Amber yelps and turns around to see-  
  
JOHN TATE, 22, the handsome son of KERI TATE aka LAURIE STRODE. He has a sly smile on his face.  
  
AMBER .John!  
  
JOHN Yes?  
  
AMBER You love to scare people don't you?  
  
JOHN Well, it's kind of a hobby.  
  
AMBER Shut up.  
  
TODD You two want a ride? Name the destination I'll bring you there.  
  
John moves around Amber and opens the door. JOHN After you.  
  
Amber gives him a "shut up" smile and pushes back the passenger seat and gets in the back. John follows soon after, taking a look around the neighborhood first.  
  
INT. CAR-SAME  
  
The three ride in the car, Todd nodding his head to the music blaring out the car stereo. John stares out the window, lost in his own world.  
  
AMBER You awake John?  
  
JOHN Yeah, I was just thinking, how could anyone like this holiday?  
  
TODD Halloween? It's great! The little kids get candy while it's our excuse to party.  
  
JOHN Party?  
  
TODD Yeah didn't Stacey tell you?  
  
John and Amber stare at him.  
  
TODD Ah damn I knew she would do this. Well, tomorrow, Stacey's parents aren't going to be home so we were gonna have a little private par-tay. Oh, and you two can come too.  
  
They laugh.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. LAKE SHORE-NIGHT  
  
A sole truck sits quietly on the beach of a large lake. We faintly hear music coming from the truck. It is very peaceful outside, crickets chirping, the stars shining bright above. CUT TO:  
  
INT. TRUCK-SAME  
  
A young couple sits making out. The boy is DARREN, 17, a fit teenager with a varsity jacket on. The girl is SARAH 17, a very attractive blond with a mini skirt on. Very cliché.  
  
Darren's hand moves up under Sarah's blouse and begins to feel her up. They kiss more and more passionately until Sarah crawls on Darren's lap and removes her blouse revealing a black bra. Darren reaches around her body to remove her bra but Sarah stops kissing him and pulls back. She has a smile on her lips.  
  
DARREN What's wrong? Don't worry I brought a condom.  
  
SARAH No.I have an idea.  
  
DARREN And what might that be?  
  
Sarah opens the driver's door and steps out; she turns towards Darren and removes her mini skirt revealing a matching black thong.  
  
DARREN Damn girl you know how to get a guy excited!  
  
She walks over to shore of the lake, bathed in moonlight, and jumps in the lake. She turns and faces Darren. She smiles and removes her top and throws it on the beach.  
  
SARAH Come on in.  
  
DARREN I don't want to get wet.  
  
SARAH Aw stop being a baby, come on.  
  
DARREN I don't like the water anyway. SARAH Come on!  
  
She removes her thong and throws it beside her bra on the beach. She is now completely nude but we can only see the outline of her perfect body in the water.  
  
SARAH How about now?  
  
DARREN (under his breath) Damn it.  
  
EXT. LAKE SHORE-SAME  
  
Darren steps out of the truck reluctantly then struggles with his shoes, leaving them beside the truck.  
  
SARAH Come on, all of it.  
  
Darren takes off his jacket and leaves it beside his shoes. He takes off his shirt and socks leaving them beside the rest of his clothes. He removes his pants and undershirt, leaving him standing there in his boxers, very embarrassing.  
  
SARAH Good boy.now come here.  
  
Darren walks over to the water and slowly moves in, then moves over to Sarah, then holds her in his arms. Darren has his back to the truck, so in the b.g. we see the ominous figure of THE SHAPE move quietly towards them.  
  
ANGLE ON SARAH: As she opens her eye while kissing and is terrified at what she sees.  
  
SARAHS POV: THE SHAPE stands behind the truck, watching them intently.  
  
SARAH Holy Shit!  
  
Darren spins around and looks behind him. Where The Shape was standing is empty. DARREN What? What is it?  
  
SARAH Someone was there!  
  
DARREN (shouting in trucks direction) Who's there? Rod if that's you I'm gonna kick you're ass! Who's there? Come out! (beat) (Under breath) mother fucker.  
  
Darren gets out of the water and edges around to the back of the truck to see no one standing there. Darren moves around to the passenger side of the truck and looks in the cab.  
  
ANGLE ON DARREN: As he looks in the cab, The Shape stands on the other side of the truck, next to the driver's door, watching Darren.  
  
The Shape steps out of view as Darren looks up. Darren walks to the front of the truck and looks around. Suddenly Sarah's scream echo's out.  
  
SARAH Darren look out!  
  
Darren turns around quickly to see the head lights shoot up, temporarily blinding Darren. Darren shields his eyes and backs up but trips and falls in the lake. The truck backs out and speeds off. The Shape has stolen the truck.  
  
Sarah swims over to Darren, worried.  
  
SARAH Are you okay?  
  
DARREN Son of a bitch stole my car. We're stuck here.  
  
SARAH Well, still got that condom?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. STREET-NIGHT  
  
Amber and John walk down the side of the road. (During this whole scene they walk to John's house.) Behind them the charger speeds off. They wave goodbye.  
  
AMBER So.Are you going to go to the party tomorrow?  
  
JOHN Maybe, are you going?  
  
AMBER Only if you do.  
  
JOHN Okay then. I'll go so I don't spoil any of you're plans.  
  
AMBER I'm not forcing you to go you know.  
  
JOHN Well you're not forcing me.  
  
AMBER (sarcastically) Oh my! Does John Tate actually want to have fun?  
  
JOHN Shut up.  
  
They laugh.  
  
JOHN Well I do have to call Molly.  
  
AMBER Oh. Well, how is she anyway?  
  
JOHN Good, she's living with her parents in Wisconsin.  
  
AMBER Are you two still...?  
  
JOHN Together? Not officially. She went off to college there. I went to go to college and stay with my uncle here.  
  
AMBER Is the uncle you're staying with you're dad's brother or you're moms?  
  
JOHN My dad's.  
  
AMBER What about you're mom's brother? Do you know him?  
  
JOHN (uneasy) No, and I don't want to!  
  
AMBER Whoa there calm down!  
  
JOHN Sorry.  
  
AMBER No problem. How is you're mom anyway?  
  
JOHN Do we have to talk about my family?  
  
AMBER Sorry.  
  
JOHN Are you going to bring anyone to the party besides me?  
  
AMBER I though you were bringing me.  
  
JOHN Whatever.  
  
AMBER (giggling) I'll call Kristen, she can bring her boyfriend. Maybe Melissa will want to come.  
  
JOHN That's seven of us.  
  
AMBER Who else are we supposed to invite? I know you don't have any other friends.  
  
They laugh again.  
  
JOHN You make me laugh a lot.  
  
AMBER You make me laugh more. Maybe you should be a comedian.  
  
JOHN Comedy isn't my passion.  
  
AMBER Then what is?  
  
They arrive in front of a large dirt driveway.  
  
JOHN This is me you know. So I'll see you tomorrow?  
  
AMBER Yeah see ya.  
  
JOHN You going to be okay walking by yourself?  
  
AMBER I don't know John.maybe you should hold my hand when I cross the street.  
  
They laugh, again.  
  
JOHN Well save some laughs for the rest of you're life. Bye.  
  
AMBER Bye John.  
  
John walks up to his house and enters as Amber continues walking down the street. A cold wind blows by, chilling her. Amber looks up at a clump of trees in between two houses. Standing in the trees, THE SHAPE stands watching Amber.  
  
Amber sees him and in fright drops her purse spilling the contents on the road. She kneels down to pick up her things and looks at the tree's where The Shape was standing but he has disappeared. CUT TO: SUPROMISE: OCTOBER 31, 2002 HALLOWEEN  
  
EXT. DRIVEWAY-MORNING  
  
John steps out of his house and walks down his drive way to find TODD waiting in his charger.  
  
TODD Want a ride?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CAR-MORNING  
  
John and Todd ride in the car, music blasting as usual.  
  
TODD So did you decide to come to the party?  
  
JOHN Yeah.  
  
TODD As in you're going with Amber?  
  
JOHN I'm bringing her there.  
  
TODD So you're going with her.  
  
JOHN Okay. But I'm not dating her you know.  
  
TODD Why not?  
  
JOHN I haven't broken up with Molly.  
  
TODD But you're not dating her so you broke up.  
  
JOHN Whatever. TODD Come on. Just take her to dinner some night.  
  
JOHN Maybe.  
  
TODD Maybe? Okay.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. CLASSROOM-DAY  
  
It is a typical college classroom. Students sit bored, not paying attention.  
  
A teacher drones on, giving a lecture that doesn't seem to end.  
  
John sits near the top of the room, his head lying on his desk.  
  
Todd sits next to him, talking but John isn't listening.  
  
TODD .Cause you know we got lots of booze, so.are you listening? Oh well, but I was thinking, well are you going to buy the condoms or I? I got the money but I have to pick up Stacey later this afternoon. I could give you the money.  
  
ANGLE ON JOHN: We cannot see Todd just John lying on his desk. Todd is cut off suddenly.  
  
JOHN I'm listening, go on.Todd?  
  
John turns to where Todd is but Todd is gone, instead the SHAPE sits where Todd should be. John blinks and look to see Todd looking at John puzzled.  
  
TODD You alright?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CAMPUS-DAY John and Todd walk down a sidewalk, Todd drinking coffee.  
  
TODD You were acting really weird back there. Something wrong?  
  
JOHN I just get nervous at this time of year.  
  
TODD Why is that?  
  
JOHN Ah just don't like it.  
  
TODD That's all you ever say.  
  
JOHN That's the only reason.  
  
EXT. STREET-DAY  
  
John and Todd have now left the campus and walking to Todd's car parked beside the street. Todd gets in his car. John walks up to the driver's window.  
  
JOHN Aren't you going to offer me a ride?  
  
TODD No! I'm not a taxi service. Plus I got to pick up Stacey.  
  
JOHN Ok then, bye.  
  
Todd speeds away and John walks onto the sidewalk. As he walks, DARREN'S truck that the SHAPE stole slowly pulls up behind John. The cab is dark so we cannot see the driver.  
  
ANGLE ON JOHN: As he stops and leans against a tree. The truck pulls up right beside him.  
  
We turn so we cannot see the cab of the truck but when we PAN back the cab is empty.  
  
John turns and bumps into a large man.  
  
John backs up then realizes he has bumped into SAM, 20, a young man sporting a leather jacket and smoking a cigarette. He's pure rebel.  
  
SAM Hey there.  
  
JOHN Damn it everyone scares John today.  
  
SAM Sorry man! Calm down.  
  
JOHN Where's Kristen?  
  
SAM How should I know?  
  
JOHN She's your girlfriend.  
  
SAM So?  
  
JOHN Man you are nuts.  
  
SAM That's in a good way?  
  
JOHN Yeah you're crazy in a good way.  
  
SAM Thank you.  
  
JOHN Did Kristen or Amber tell you about Todd's crazy party?  
  
SAM No but crazy party and I'm there.  
  
JOHN You're so predictable. Anyone ever tell you, you look like a rebel?  
  
SAM You're so predictable.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. DRIVEWAY-AFTERNOON  
  
Sam and John walk up the driveway leading to John's house.  
  
SAM Why do we have to walk everywhere? Don't you have a car?  
  
JOHN My license was revoked.  
  
SAM Why?  
  
JOHN Reckless driving.  
  
SAM What? Did you hit a squirrel or something?  
  
JOHN No I was a little drunk and I did a little off road driving in the "family" SUV.  
  
Sam laughs.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. SCHOOL-AFTERNOON  
  
MELISSA, 21, a pretty young woman, stands outside an elementary school, waiting outside the fence surrounding the school.  
  
A bell rings and instants later the students come pouring out.  
  
Melissa backs up against the fence as kids run by. She turns and tries to spot someone in the crowd.  
  
As Melissa looks around we pan down to see Bobby, 10, standing impatiently.  
  
BOBBY Can we go now?  
  
Melissa turns around surprised.  
  
MELISSA How did you get around me?  
  
BOBBY There's more than one door leading out.  
  
MELISSA Okay whatever. Where's your sister?  
  
BOBBY She's in middle school.  
  
MELISSA So?  
  
BOBBY It's a different school. Its two blocks down.  
  
MELISSA Oh. Well don't get mad, it's my first time baby-sitting you two.  
  
BOBBY Yeah.  
  
MELISSA So do we have to get her?  
  
BOBBY No. she walks home with her friends.  
  
MELISSA Who do you walk with?  
  
BOBBY No one, just myself.  
  
MELISSA Don't you have friends?  
  
BOBBY Yeah.can we go?  
  
MELISSA Yeah.sure.  
  
They start walking down the leaf-covered sidewalk.  
  
MELISSA So when will your parents be home?  
  
BOBBY What time is it?  
  
Melissa glances at her watch.  
  
MELISSA Four thirty.  
  
BOBBY They left at four so they'll be back at eleven tonight.  
  
MELISSA Okay. So I'm watching you two until then.  
  
BOBBY Don't worry about Kim.  
  
MELISSA Kim? Who's Kim?  
  
BOBBY My sister.  
  
MELISSA Oh! I forgot sorry.  
  
BOBBY Okay. Well your just watching me, she'll be out trick or treating with her friends.  
  
MELISSA Oh. Well when will she be back.  
  
BOBBY A lot later then my parents.  
  
MELISSA How old is she?  
  
BOBBY Fourteen.  
  
MELISSA Oh.  
  
They walk in silence for a beat.  
  
MELISSA Oh hey! Why don't we go trick or treating?  
  
BOBBY I don't have a costume.  
  
MELISSA Well we don't need one. Just say you're going as yourself.  
  
Bobby smiles.  
  
BOBBY No I can't anyway. I need to study for a test tomorrow.  
  
MELISSA Oh okay. One last question.  
  
BOBBY Shoot.  
  
MELISSA When's your bed time?  
  
BOBBY I go to sleep on my own.  
  
MELISSA Okay. Well your parents wanted you asleep when they got home. Can you do that for me? I don't want to get in trouble.  
  
BOBBY Yeah sure.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD-LATE AFTERNOON  
  
We see three houses sitting quietly, all dark.  
  
We PAN to see the houses are the only ones on this road, further down no other houses can be seen.  
  
EXT. BOBBY'S HOUSE-LATE AFTERNOON  
  
The two approach Bobby's house, an old two story house that's completely dark inside.  
  
As Bobby sees how dark it is inside, he stops. Melissa notices after she steps onto the porch.  
  
MELISSA What are you doing?  
  
BOBBY Oh I'm just tying my shoe.  
  
Bobby unlaces on of his shoes and slowly starts to tie it.  
  
Melissa walks up to the door and grabs the handle, causing the door to swing open. Melissa looks puzzled.  
  
INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE-LATE AFTERNOON  
  
Melissa walks in the dark house cautiously. She sweeps her hand along the wall, searching for a light switch. After a beat she gives up and moves through the dark front hall. There is a creak from upstairs. It frightens Melissa, causing her to stop in her tracks.  
  
MELISSA Who's there? Someone here? Hello?  
  
She looks back to see Bobby is gone.  
  
MELISSA Shit.  
  
She turns to head outside but footsteps from upstairs stop her.  
  
MELISSA Hello?!  
  
The footsteps stop and Melissa stands there a beat, deciding what to do.  
  
She overcomes her fear and moves around the front hall to the bottom of the stairs. She glances around to see the backdoor, shut tight and locked.  
  
MELISSA'S POV: As she looks up the dark stairway into the blackness above.  
  
Melissa places one foot on the first step then slowly moves up the stairs. As she is half way up, a loud thump scares her.  
  
Melissa grabs onto the railing, squeezing it hard.  
  
MELISSA Fuck this.  
  
She runs down the stairs and turns to bump into-  
  
KRISTEN, 21, a short young woman.  
  
MELISSA Oh my god, Kristen! You scared the hell out of me!  
  
KRISTEN Sorry.  
  
MELISSA Who's upstairs?  
  
KRISTEN You?  
  
They shoot glances at each other then run outside, past the porch onto the sidewalk.  
  
EXT. HOUSE  
  
The two stop, looking scared.  
  
MELISSA What were you doing inside?  
  
KRISTEN I just knew you were baby sitting here so I came to ask you a question.  
  
MELISSA Oh. Did you see Bobby out here?  
  
KRISTEN No.  
  
MELISSA Shit. Okay, we've got to find him, then call the police.  
  
KRISTEN Why the police?  
  
MELISSA I think someone was in there. I know someone was.  
  
KRISTEN Okay. Well where you think-  
  
BOBBY What are you doing?  
  
They both look over to see BOBBY standing there with a dog beside him.  
  
MELISSA Bobby! Where did you go?  
  
BOBBY To let the dog out.  
  
MELISSA You scared me! Don't leave without telling me again!  
  
BOBBY Okay.  
  
MELISSA (to Kristen) Got your cell?  
  
Kristen pats her pockets, searching.  
  
KRISTEN Shit, I left it at home.  
  
MELISSA Damn. Okay we'll try the neighbors.  
  
She walks over to the house next door and pounds on the front door.  
  
MELISSA Anyone home? Hello?  
  
No one answers.  
  
MELISSA Shit.  
  
She walks back to the two standing there.  
  
MELISSA No one home. What about the other neighbors?  
  
BOBBY They're out with my parents.  
  
MELISSA Okay.I'm going back inside to use the phone.  
  
BOBBY What?  
  
MELISSA I'll be okay. Where's your phone?  
  
BOBBY The cordless is in the kitchen.  
  
MELISSA Okay. I'll be back in a minute, stay right here!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HOUSE  
  
Melissa walks in slowly. She looks around; scanning to make sure no one is there.  
  
She dashes then quickly to the kitchen.  
  
INT. KITCHEN  
  
Melissa looks around again then searches the counter for the phone.  
  
As Melissa approaches the end of the counter she sees-  
  
The PHONE CHARGER, sitting there, the cordless not on it.  
  
MELISSA Shit!  
  
She looks cautiously around, and then presses "PAGE" on the charger.  
  
In response, a beeping from the cordless emerges from upstairs.  
  
Melissa almost runs out of the house right then but overcomes her fear.  
  
She exits the kitchen to see the backdoor open as if someone had just left.  
  
Melissa turns and looks up the stairs just behind her. As before, she sets one foot on the first step, and then continues walking up.  
  
As she is halfway, she stops and listens. No thumps or bangs or footsteps. All clear so far. Melissa walks the rest of the way up then stops at the top and looks both ways down the hall.  
  
She goes RIGHT, remembering where the beeping came from.  
  
She passes THREE doors, all open except the last one. She steps in each room and looks around, scanning for the phone and intruders. She sees nothing.  
  
As she approaches the last door, the shut one, she hesitates before opening it. Then in one motion she swings it open to see an EMPTY CLOSET.  
  
She almost smiles then turns around and tries the other two rooms.  
  
She looks in a BATHROOM, but doesn't step inside using her logic that phones aren't in bathrooms. She turns and looks at the last room, the MASTER BEDROOM.  
  
INT. MASTER BEDROOM  
  
Melissa walks in, then sees the phone lying on a well made king size bed. She walks over now smiling.  
  
She picks up the phone and looks at it ironically. Maybe she just was hearing things.  
  
But from BEHIND Melissa a LARGE MAN approaches her, hidden in the darkness.  
  
ANGLE ON MELISSA: As she turns around to see a man standing there.  
  
Melissa screams and runs around the man, heading for the door.  
  
Before she makes it, the man grabs her, holding her back. Melissa is screaming bloody murder.  
  
Then the lights in the room come on.  
  
Melissa turns to see her attacker.  
  
SAM stands there, his hand on the light switch. He looks puzzled.  
  
SAM What's wrong?  
  
MELISSA You scared the hell out of me!  
  
SAM Sorry.  
  
MELISSA Were you in here before?  
  
SAM I was upstairs looking for you and Kristen. I didn't see you so I was going to leave but I heard you going upstairs. Sorry.  
  
MELISSA It's okay. God! Just don't do that again!  
  
SAM (laughing) Okay.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. HOUSE  
  
Sam and Melissa walk out, Melissa still scared.  
  
KRISTEN Are you okay?  
  
MELISSA Yeah, just I was scared.  
  
KRISTEN Well nice to see you, Sam. Why didn't you pick me up?  
  
SAM I walked John home. Sorry.  
  
KRISTEN It's okay. Well Melissa, I came to ask, did you want to come to our Halloween party tonight?  
  
Beat.  
  
Melissa looks at Bobby standing there, petting his dog.  
  
MELISSA No I can't; I've got to watch Bobby.  
  
KRISTEN (disappointed) Oh okay. MELISSA Thanks for asking though.  
  
KRISTEN No problem. Well see you tomorrow.  
  
MELISSA Yeah bye.  
  
BOBBY Bye Kristen.  
  
KRISTEN (sweetly) Bye Bobby. (to Melissa) Just call if you need us. Are you sure you will be okay out here all alone?  
  
MELISSA I'm not alone. Bobby is here.  
  
KRISTEN Right.  
  
MELISSA Bye.  
  
Sam and Kristen walk away while Melissa, Bobby, and the dog go inside.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SUPERMARKET-LATE AFTERNOON  
  
Todd and STACEY, 21, walk through isles, piling things into a shopping basket.  
  
STACEY Do we really need all this stuff?  
  
TODD Stacey, it's a party. Yes we need this stuff.  
  
STACEY (reading off a box) 'Beer flavored condoms'?  
  
TODD Sorry, they didn't have 'cum flavored' so I got your second favorite flavor.  
  
She shoots him a sarcastic glance.  
  
TODD What? Well that's all we need food wise.where do they keep the booze here?  
  
STACEY Todd, it's a grocery store.  
  
TODD So?  
  
STACEY Go next door to Bob's Liquors.  
  
TODD Okay whatever.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BOB'S LIQOUR'S  
  
Todd moves through the practically empty store. A single clerk sits at the counter, intent in a magazine.  
  
Todd walks to a shelf and looks through, looking at the labels on the bottles. He can't find anything so he moves to the Coolers.  
  
He smiles and opens it, grabbing several bottles. Shuts the door and in the reflection he sees THE SHAPE standing behind him.  
  
Todd is frightened and drops his bottles. Two crash to the floor, breaking.  
  
Todd turns around to see no one standing there.  
  
CLERK What the hell?!  
  
TODD Sorry.  
  
Todd walks to the counter and lays a fifty down.  
  
TODD Keep the change.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. STREET-NIGHT  
  
Amber walks down the street, a slight wind blowing her hair back. She is dressed up very nicely for the party.  
  
INT. JOHN'S ROOM-NIGHT John pulls on a sweater and looks at himself in a mirror.  
  
He makes his way to the bedroom door as the DOORBELL rings.  
  
INT. FRONT HALL  
  
John scurries down the steps then he answers the front door, Amber standing there, freezing.  
  
JOHN Here so soon?  
  
AMBER Shut up.  
  
Amber steps inside and John shuts the door behind her.  
  
JOHN So you walked all the way here, just to walk to Stacey's house with me?  
  
AMBER I was trying to be nice.  
  
JOHN Then thank you.  
  
AMBER Whatever. Can we leave now?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. BOBBY'S HOUSE-NIGHT  
  
Bobby's house sits quietly; no trick or treater's to be found. The only movement is fall leaves blowing around outside.  
  
INT. HOUSE-NIGHT  
  
In the LIVING ROOM, Bobby sits in front of the TV, only inches away. BEHIND him, lying on a couch Melissa is almost to sleep.  
  
Suddenly the phone rings. Bobby jumps up and runs and gets it. Moments later he comes back.  
  
BOBBY It's for you.  
  
Melissa takes the phone.  
  
MELISSA (into phone) Hello? (pause) Hey. (Pause) Yeah we're okay, Bobby is watching a movie. (pause) No of course not a scary one. We see on the TV, the GHOSTFACE KILLER from SCREAM, chasing a blonde teenager.  
  
MELISSA (cont'd) Well okay then. Bye.  
  
She sets down the phone and Bobby resumes watching his movie.  
  
MELISSA Should you be watching this? Aren't you a little young?  
  
BOBBY I've seen it before. It's not scary, too predicable. Good scary movies aren't predictable.  
  
MELISSA True. Well I'm hungry, want some popcorn?  
  
Bobby just nods.  
  
INT. KITCHEN  
  
Melissa stands in front of the microwave, watching the popcorn.  
  
She looks around the kitchen, remembering how scared she was earlier.  
  
Suddenly, the DOORBELL RINGS.  
  
INT. FRONT HALL  
  
Melissa walks up to the front door and opens it, no one there.  
  
EXT. PORCH  
  
Melissa steps out onto the porch, looking around. No one can be seen anywhere.  
  
EXT. HOUSE  
  
Melissa is looking around, making sure no kids are pulling pranks and hiding.  
  
She walks around the side of the house. Near the back of the house she sees someone standing there, watching her.  
  
She gasps and stands there frozen. She looks closer and sees there is no one there, just the shadow of the huge tree in the backyard.  
  
Melissa continues walking and heads to the backyard which is also very quiet. The backyard is pitch black; the only light is coming from a small porch light.  
  
EXT. PORCH  
  
Melissa steps on the porch, then looks around one last time, then goes inside, not noticing something white standing out in the darkness behind the tree.  
  
INT. HOUSE  
  
Melissa steps inside through the backdoor. She looks up the stairs which is pitch black, then she looks to the kitchen where the microwave is beeping.  
  
INT. KITCHEN  
  
She walks to the microwave and takes out the bag of popcorn.  
  
MELISSA Food is ready.  
  
INT. LIVING ROOM  
  
Melissa walks in the living room to find that Bobby is asleep on the floor and the dog asleep on the couch. Bobby looks very peaceful, enjoying his sleep. Melissa smiles at Bobby and looks at the credits rolling on the TV. She turns off the TV and sits on the couch, dozing off.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. STACEY'S HOUSE-NIGHT  
  
Todd's Charger pulls up to Stacey's house. Todd and Stacey get out and turn to see a small Honda pull up. Kristen and Sam get out and walk up to the house.  
  
Stacey starts walking up to the house but she looks back and sees Todd standing by the car.  
  
STACEY You coming to the party?  
  
TODD Yeah.  
  
STACEY Then come on!  
  
TODD Stacey, OUR party is across the street.  
  
Todd motions with his hand to the house directly across the street, behind him.  
  
Stacey walks up to him and takes his hand.  
  
They walk across the street together, hand in hand.  
  
As they walk up to the door, Todd opens it, allowing Stacey to go in first. Todd looks around then enters, shutting the door behind him.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. STACEY'S HOUSE-NIGHT  
  
John and Amber walk through the front door, John looking around anxiously.  
  
Sam enters the small front hall, a beer in one hand, a bottle of liquor in the other.  
  
SAM Welcome.make yourself at home. We've got alcohol, entertainment and three lovely upstairs bedrooms.  
  
Kristen enters the hall and Sam grabs her, kisses her sweetly, and then drifts off into another room.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. POLICE STATION  
  
We see the Shapleigh Police station, a small one story building.  
  
INT. POLICE STATION  
  
We see sitting behind a desk a MIDDLE AGED COP, beside the desk is a YOUNGER COP.  
  
YOUNG COP So, anything up tonight?  
  
MIDDLE AGED COP Nothing really.  
  
YOUNG COP No murders, robberies, muggings.nothing?  
  
MIDDLE AGED COP Nothing. Beat.  
  
MIDDLE AGED COP Well, (chuckles) There was a break in.  
  
YOUNG COP No shit?  
  
MIDDLE AGED COP Yeah.some guy broke into the hardware store.  
  
YOUNG COP No shit?! MIDDLE AGED COP Yeah, he stole a few things.a Halloween mask, a couple of knives and a rope.oh! And a black jumpsuit.  
  
YOUNG COP Wow. We know who it was?  
  
MIDDLE AGED COP Yeah we got 'im.  
  
ANGLE ON CHAIRS: We see sitting in a chair handcuffed, THE SHAPE. He is looking down at the floor.  
  
MIDDLE AGED COP (to SHAPE) Hey buddy.  
  
The Shape lifts his head.  
  
MIDDLE AGED COP (cont'd) Give us back the stuff and we'll let you go.  
  
THE SHAPE I.dunno.I didn't steal this stuff!  
  
The Shape has a high-pitched, crackling, voice.  
  
MIDDLE AGED COP Come on, just give it up and you can leave.  
  
THE SHAPE .okay.it wasn't my idea! It was the Thorn Cult!  
  
The middle aged cop gives The Shape a look.  
  
THE SHAPE Okay, my friends made me do it. Sorry!  
  
MIDDLE AGED COP Take off that shit.  
  
The Shape removes his mask revealing a FIFTEEN YEAR OLD BOY, sitting, looking scared.  
  
MIDDLE AGED COP And the jump-suit.all of it.  
  
The kid takes off the jump-suit leaving him sitting in his boxers.  
  
The young cop takes the handcuffs off.  
  
YOUNG COP Don't be doing this shit again. I'll bust you next time.  
  
The kid runs out the door into the night.  
  
MIDDLE AGED COP Halloween.  
  
The younger cop nods.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. STACEY'S HOUSE  
  
John is walking through Stacey's house, Amber close behind him.  
  
AMBER John?  
  
JOHN Yeah?  
  
AMBER Why does Halloween get you so nervous?  
  
JOHN I just don't like it.  
  
AMBER (frustrated) Okay, whatever.  
  
JOHN Where's Todd and Stacey. I mean this is her house, should she be here?  
  
AMBER Well.her and Todd are across the street, he has something romantic planned I think.  
  
JOHN Todd romantic?  
  
AMBER (laughing) Yeah.  
  
John walks into a hall in the back of the house, where the living room exits out of and the kitchen begins. The back door is in this hall too. As John enters the backdoor swings open, no one on the other side.  
  
John turns around curiously and looks at the door.  
  
John walks up to the door and shuts it, then starts to walk away but it swings open again.  
  
John turns around and strides to the door, shuts it and locks it.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BOBBY'S HOUSE  
  
Melissa is asleep on the couch when the doorbell rings. She gets up and looks at Bobby and the dog asleep on the ground then walks to the front hall.  
  
MELISSA'S POV: DARREN'S truck sits parked outside. No one is in it.  
  
Melissa looks confused.  
  
EXT. HOUSE  
  
Melissa walks outside the house, looking around. She stops on the front steps, looks left and right and walks down towards the sidewalk.  
  
Melissa approaches the truck cautiously, looking around. The trucks drivers' door is open.  
  
MELISSA'S POV: She scans the inside of the truck, seeing Darren's VARSITY JACKET on the passenger seat. She looks up to see the light on the interior of the truck smashed.  
  
MELISSA Weird.  
  
ANGLE ON MELISSA: THE SHAPE walks casually into the house.  
  
Melissa turns around and walks inside.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. KITCHEN  
  
Melissa walks into the dark kitchen, and then flips a light switch. The kitchen light comes to life, illuminating the pitch black room.  
  
Melissa walks to the refrigerator and opens it, the soft glow of the light inside shooting out.  
  
Suddenly the light in the kitchen burns out, leaving the kitchen in darkness.  
  
Melissa shuts the refrigerator and walks under the bulb, looking up at it.  
  
MELISSA Oh well.  
  
She walks back to the refrigerator and opens it.  
  
ANGLE ON MELISSA: We see illuminated by the refrigerator light the white mask of the shape, hiding in the open pantry behind her. We see the mask only for a moment until it steps out of the light.  
  
Melissa is digging through the fridge when the refrigerator light goes out too.  
  
MELISSA This light too?! Melissa walks out of the kitchen to the living room-  
  
INT. LIVING ROOM  
  
-where she tests the light in there. It doesn't come on.  
  
Melissa walks to the TV and presses the POWER button. Nothing. Melissa realizes the power in the house is out.  
  
MELISSA Shit! No! Not now!  
  
There is the sound of pots falling, coming from the kitchen.  
  
Melissa stands frozen in fear. We see her shaking. She swallows hard and steps out of the living room, silently.  
  
INT. HALL  
  
Melissa walks stealthy to the kitchen down a short hall.  
  
INT. KITCHEN  
  
Melissa peeks in the EMPTY kitchen, not seeing anything or anyone. Melissa walks to the SHUT pantry door and opens it quietly, nothing inside.  
  
Melissa turns and grabs the CORDLESS PHONE from the counter and puts it in her pocket. She then moves to the KNIFE RACK and grabs a SMALL knife. A knife is missing from the rack.  
  
Melissa walks out of the kitchen, looking around.  
  
INT. HALL  
  
Melissa scurries down the short hall, towards the living room.  
  
INT. LIVING ROOM  
  
Melissa rushes in, and sees Bobby still asleep. The dog though, is awake and staring wide eyed at Melissa.  
  
ANGLE ON MELISSA: We see behind her, THE SHAPE standing, a LARGE BUTCHERS KNIFE clenched in his fist. The Shape is only five feet away.  
  
We see the knife squeezed tightly in The Shapes hand, reflecting his rage.  
  
ANGLE ON MELISSA: As the shape begins to move up behind her.  
  
The Shapes hand releases it's iron grip and holds the knife loosely, as if the rage had passed.for a moment.  
  
ANGLE ON DOG: The dog begins to bark loudly.  
  
Melissa spins around to see NOTHING. Just the front door swinging open and the sound of a car roaring off.  
  
Melissa breathes out heavily, as if she had been holding her breath.  
  
She walks over to Bobby and starts to shake him.  
  
MELISSA Bobby! Bobby, wake up!  
  
Bobby wakes up.  
  
BOBBY Movie over?  
  
Melissa smiles ironically.  
  
MELISSA Bobby, I need you to do something. You know where Stacey's house is?  
  
Bobby nods.  
  
MELISSA I want you to go there and stay there. I'll be there soon, okay?  
  
Bobby nods, looking worried.  
  
MELISSA I'll be right there, I promise! I just have to take care of something. Take the dog too, please.  
  
BOBBY Okay. Bye Melissa, please hurry!  
  
MELISSA I will.  
  
INT. FRONT HALL  
  
Bobby grabs the dog by the collar and walks to the front door where he looks back a moment then walks out, leaving the front door open.  
  
Melissa walks out of the living room and turns to see the BACK DOOR OPEN.  
  
Melissa walks to the door and looks out.  
  
MELISSA'S POV: Darren's truck is parked in the woods BEHIND THE HOUSE.  
  
Melissa's eyes begin to fill with tears. She holds in the fear and runs upstairs.  
  
INT. UPSTAIRS HALL  
  
Melissa runs quietly to the end of the hall where the CLOSET is. Melissa runs in the closet and shuts the door.  
  
INT. CLOSET  
  
Melissa is sobbing softly, so afraid she can't move. She takes the PHONE out of her pocket starts to dial, but realizes the phone is DEAD.  
  
Melissa sobs uncontrollably, trying to stay quiet.  
  
Suddenly, the power in the house comes on, the downstairs lighting up.  
  
The CLOSET LIGHT comes on too, the only light upstairs making an obvious difference.  
  
Melissa hastily turns it off and sits back.  
  
INT. STAIRCASE  
  
A HEAVY WORK BOOT steps onto the stairs, then continues up, slowly.  
  
INT. CLOSET  
  
Melissa hears the steps creaking.  
  
INT. STAIRCASE  
  
The boots continue to move up the stairs.  
  
WE PAN UP to see the body of the figure, dressed in a BLACK JUMPSUIT.  
  
The Shape continues to walk up the stairs until the top where he stops and looks both ways.  
  
INT. UPSTAIRS HALL  
  
The Shape walks along the hall, ducking into the rooms, checking them. He tries everyone until he turns and heads the other way. The Shape stands in front of the closet, hesitating.  
  
SHAPE'S POV: We see the bathroom to the left of the closet, on the left wall. Inside everything is still, no one in there. We see through the CLEAR SHOWER CURTIN, no one in there.  
  
The Shape violently swings open the closet to see IT'S EMPTY. Melissa is not in there.  
  
INT. BATHROOM  
  
ANGLE ON MELISSA: She is lying in the bathtub, not exposed. She is silently crying. Through the curtain we can see The Shape standing outside the closet door.  
  
INT. STAIRCASE  
  
The Shape is walking down the stairs. He gets to the bottom and turns and looks at the front door open. He realizes they escaped.  
  
INT. KITCHEN  
  
The Shape walks through the kitchen where he sees the PHONE CHARGER the CORDLESS not on it.  
  
The Shape casually walks up to it and stares curiously.  
  
We follow The Shapes hand as it presses PAGE.  
  
INT. CLOSET  
  
Melissa is back in the closet, hiding. Suddenly the cordless phone in her pocket starts beeping.  
  
INT. UPSTAIRS HALL  
  
She runs out and turns to the stairs where she sees-  
  
MELISSA'S POV: -THE SHAPE standing at the bottom of the stairs with the giant butcher's knife. He starts up the stairs.  
  
Melissa yelps and runs into the master bedroom.  
  
INT. MASTER BEDROOM  
  
Melissa runs to the window and tries to open it, using all her strength.  
  
ANGLE ON MELISSA: Behind her The Shape approaches fast.  
  
Melissa screams and grabs the phone and hits The Shape in the head with it.  
  
The Shape grabs Melissa and slams her head through the window.  
  
Melissa falls to the floor but gets up quickly; she has a will to live, a life waiting for her. She's too young to die.  
  
Melissa stabs The Shape in the calf with the SMALL KNIFE. The Shape just removes it and keeps going.  
  
The Shape grabs Melissa and throws her onto a desk in the room.  
  
Melissa winces in pain as she lands on the desk, bending over on it.  
  
We see Melissa's feet off the ground, kicking.  
  
Melissa weakly crawls across the desk, bleeding from her mouth. She's no match for The Shape.  
  
Melissa shuts her eyes as The Shape grabs her collar and holds her there. The Shape then slams the butcher's knife into Melissa. We hear the knife dig into the desk under her.  
  
Melissa winces briefly and dies, her eyes still shut as the life pours out of her.  
  
The Shapes looks curiously at what he has done, another young life taken. The Shape then gets back on task and takes the knife stuck in Melissa out.  
  
OVERHEAD VIEW: We see The Shape walk off and a BLOOD PUDDLE form under Melissa.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. STREET  
  
Bobby walks down a street towards Stacey's house. He is glancing nervously about.  
  
Suddenly behind him a car roars by.  
  
Bobby jumps behind a house. As the car passes we see it is DARREN'S TRUCK.  
  
We hear the truck leave so Bobby goes back to the street. As he is walking he starts to look around nervously for the truck.  
  
ANGLE ON BOBBY: As he looks behind him then turns around to bump into someone.  
  
Bobby yelps and sees it is KRISTEN.  
  
KRISTEN What are you doing here? Where's Melissa?  
  
BEHIND HER, Bobby sees the truck coming back.  
  
BOBBY Some...someone was in the house. She sent me to get you.  
  
KRISTEN You aren't playing a joke are you?  
  
Bobby shakes his head.  
  
The truck roars down the street then stops across the street.  
  
KRISTEN (scared) Who's that?  
  
They start to run down the street. The truck just drives away in the opposite direction.  
  
CUT TO: INT. HOUSE Inside a small upstairs room, we see Todd and Stacey talking, lying on a bed made up of blankets on the floor. The only light in the room is ORANGE CHRISTMAS lights lining the walls of the room and a few candles...there's obviously a mood trying to be set here.  
  
STACEY So whose house is this?  
  
TODD My neighbors...I'm supposed to be watching for the few days they're out of town.  
  
STACEY When are they coming back?  
  
TODD Tomorrow...so let's watch the house really good tonight.  
  
He winks then smiles and leans over and kisses Stacey. They begin to kiss passionelty until yelling breaks the silence.  
  
Stacey walks over to the window, facing the opposite side of the street.  
  
STACEYS POV: We see Kristen and Bobby run into Stacey's house.  
  
TODD What is it?  
  
STACEY Nothing...  
  
CUT TO: 


End file.
